


Rain

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember Day 9, Edon x Torak things, M/M, crazy for me to write something where no one gets whumped, i think it's cute, my soft gay bois, they're actually having fun this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Edon and Torak get caught in the rain. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Rain

Edon and Torak were in the EDZ when the rain began. They’d been taking down Taken appearing around the area, checking in with the Farm and running any missions the outpost needed. Some of it felt like busywork, below their level after being so involved with the war, but Torak didn’t mind. It was a nice change of pace from the mess that was the Dreaming City, and he enjoyed spending the time with Edon. When the rain started, however, he wasn’t too excited.

“Great.” He murmured sarcastically, peeking out from underneath the overhang they’d taken shelter under. They weren’t far from the shard, an eerie glow emanating from the forest nearby. Edon had taken him to see it a few weeks ago. As spiritual as the place was, the shard still bore the scar from Uldren’s attack on it, and the whole atmosphere around it made his skin crawl. He wasn’t exactly eager to go back and visit it again.

“What was that?” Edon asked him, glancing over to him. He’d been conferring with his Ghost on what their next task should be. They’d been working for hours and were alright with continuing, but they were running out of work to do.

“I just said great.” Torak repeated, glancing over at him. “About the rain.”

Edon nodded thoughtfully.

“So, you don’t like the rain?” He questioned; his smile evident in his voice.

Torak crossed his arms over his chest as Edon dismissed his Ghost and let his hand drop to his side.

“Not really.” He answered. “It’s just so inconvenient. When I was traveling to the City, I got caught up in rain a lot. It felt like I was never dry.”

Edon watched him still. “You really don’t like the rain?” He questioned further, and Torak shook his head.

“No, I don’t.” He answered again, feeling a bit defensive now. “I don’t understand why that’s hard to accept.”

“You’re not traveling to the City anymore.” Edon told him. “You have airtight armor, with heaters and stuff.”

“So?” Torak questioned in return, Edon just watched him.

“Come with me.” The other man said at last, taking Torak’s hand and leading him out into the torrent. It was quickening to a downpour now, but Torak followed willingly.

Edon brought him down, away from the building and off the rise on which it sat, down to the swampy space below. Guardians had cleared the area recently, combing through the whole space until there were no hostiles to find in the whole area, which meant it was clear for Edon and Torak to race through without a care. Edon ran with Torak all the way into the water, sprinting into the puddles with Torak in tow until he suddenly dropped Torak’s hand and jumped, leaping into the largest, deepest puddle in the area, effectively drenching them both.

Torak started at Edon stunned for a moment, having stopped when Edon had let go of his hand, now covered in muddy water. Edon turned back to face him, covered with even more mud and water. He drew off his helmet to look at Torak, grinning from ear to ear. Torak shook his head. This man. He’d be the death of him for sure.

“Oh, it’s on.” He promised, and an instant later he lunged.

He tackled Edon to the ground and together they rolled in the mud until Edon kicked him off, rolling to his feet and splashing water on Torak with his hands. Torak had to shed his helmet when the front became caked in mud, and the next thing he knew, Edon was racing at him, his own helmet filled with water. Torak scrambled to dodge, adopting the tactic quickly as he scooped water from a nearby puddle, throwing it on Edon.

What followed was an all-out war of splashing, tackling one another into the mud, and essentially doing everything they could to make the other as drenched and dirty as possible. Edon pinned him to the ground dumped an entire helmet full of water and mud onto his face and neck. Torak smeared handfuls of mud all over Edon’s face in return.

Gunshots startled them into stopping, but there were already other Guardians taking out the emerging Fallen, far enough away from them that they weren’t in any danger. Edon simply propped up a shield and kept laughing, flopping down into the mud, Torak landing heavily beside him.

“Do you like rain now?” Edon asked him, and Torak punched him in the arm lightly.

Still, it was hard to say no, knowing very well that he’d probably think of this whenever it rained next.

“Maybe.” He answered. “But you know what would make our day even better?”

“Hm?” Edon questioned, rolling onto his side to face him.

“A shower, back at your place.”

A grin spread on Edon’s face. “Together?”

Torak’s grin matched Edon’s. “What do you think?”

Edon was quick to pull him to his feet, and they left a good deal of Edon’s ship muddy from their feverish actions while they rode back to the City.


End file.
